1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image reading apparatus and a control method of the image reading apparatus and, more particularly, to an image reading apparatus in which when the image reading apparatus reads one or a plurality of original sheets, an image on the whole area of an original plate is read and an image (images) corresponding to the original sheet (sheets) is(are) automatically cropped on the basis of the image on the whole area of the original plate and to a control method of such an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image reading apparatus, generally, there is used a reading method whereby when an original sheet is read, one original sheet is put onto an original plate, an image on the whole area of the original plate is read, a position and a size of the original sheet are automatically detected on the basis of the read image, and an image corresponding to the original sheet is automatically cropped, by using dedicated scanner driver software corresponding to the TWAIN standard (hereinbelow, such software is referred to as a “TWAIN driver”).
In the case of using such a reading method, since a user does not need to designate the reading size of the original sheet and manually crop the read image, he/she can easily obtain a desired image.
The reading method of automatically cropping one image in accordance with the original sheet on the original plate as mentioned above is called an “auto-crop” hereinbelow.
In the conventional image reading apparatus, there has been known a reading method whereby a plurality of original sheets are put onto the original plate, an image on the whole area of the original plate is read, positions and sizes of the plurality of original sheets on the whole area of the original plate are automatically detected on the basis of the read image, and a plurality of images each corresponding to each original sheet are automatically cropped by using the TWAIN driver (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-46731).
The reading method of automatically cropping the images corresponding to a plurality of original sheets on the original plate is called a “multi-crop” hereinbelow.
The multi-crop is mainly effective when a plurality of pictures are simultaneously read as different images and is used for an application field of pictures.
In the multi-crop, generally, an inclination correction is made simultaneously with the cropping of the images corresponding to the original sheets.
Further, in the conventional image reading apparatus, there has been known a reading method whereby when the original sheet is read, a type of original sheet such as “picture”, “text”, “graphics”, or the like is automatically discriminated on the basis of color characteristics information such as a density histogram or the like of image data of the read original sheet, and an optimum color correcting process according to the type of original sheet is executed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. S57-23618 (1982) and H06-350861 (1994)).
According to the inventions disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. S57-23618 (1982) and H06-350861 (1994), the type of original sheet is automatically discriminated on the basis of the image data.
However, in the automatic cropping of the original sheet(s) according to the auto-crop or the multi-crop, there is such a problem that the user needs to previously set a desired mode of either the auto-crop or the multi-crop and, if such a setting process is erroneously made, a desired image cannot be obtained.
FIGS. 8A to 8D are explanatory diagrams of an image reading apparatus.
When four pictures (photographs) 702, 703, 704, and 705 are set onto an original plate 701 as shown in FIG. 8A, the multi-crop is set, and they are read, four images 710, 711, 712, and 713 are correctly cropped as shown in FIG. 8C. However, there is such a problem that if the auto-crop is erroneously set and they are read, the four pictures 702, 703, 704, and 705 are cropped as one image 714 as shown in FIG. 8D.
FIGS. 9A to 9D are explanatory diagrams of an image reading apparatus.
When one original sheet 802 constructed by characters and pictures is set onto an original plate 801 as shown in FIG. 9A, the auto-crop is set, and they are read, one image 804 is correctly cropped as shown in FIG. 9C. However, there is such a problem that if the multi-crop is erroneously set and it is read, parts of the original sheet are erroneously cropped as different images 805, 806, 807, and 808 as shown in FIG. 9D in dependence on a type of original sheet.